Aldeana B
by The British Empire
Summary: A Hitoka Yachi le gustaba pensar que tenía algo en común con Ke- no, Tsukishima, que iba más allá del hecho de que ambos tuvieran dos ojos y, tal vez, cinco dedos en cada uno de sus pies. A Tsukishima le gustaba pensar que era autosuficiente porque no había personas interesantes con quienes compartir en Karasuno. Fuera del vóleibol, al menos.
**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! ©Haruichi Furudate.

 **Advertencia:** Contenido HETERO. Lea bajo su propia responsabilidad.

Heh.

* * *

 **Aldeana B**

A Hitoka Yachi le gustaba pensar que tenía algo en común con Ke- no, _Tsukishima_ , que iba más allá del hecho de que ambos tuvieran dos ojos y, tal vez, cinco dedos en cada uno de sus pies. Porque por supuesto eso también lo tenía en común con Hinata y Kageyama y Kiyoko-san, tal vez con Kiyoko-san tenía aún más cosas en común (¿el hecho de usar sostenes y tener que depilarse casi cada veinticuatro horas? Aunque no estaba segura del método de la pelinegra), pero ese no era el punto.

Hitoka pensaba que algo que los podía unir de alguna manera fuera el hecho de que ambos eran integrantes del primer año. Aunque de nuevo, eso también lo compartía con Hinata y Kageyama y hasta con Yamaguchi, este último incluso ocupaba el mismo salón y tenía el atrevimiento de dejar escapar un _Tsukki_.

Está bien, ¿tal vez el color de cabello? ¡Sí! Eso lo tenían en común, y cada vez que practicaban en el gimnasio ella se preguntaba cómo es que prácticamente tenían la misma tonalidad, tonalidad que no coincidía con ningún otro integrante del lugar. Ese amarillo: lindo, brillante, ¿superior? N-no es que esté insinuando que los rubios fueran de una raza superior y que odiara a los judíos y quisiera desatar la continuación de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, no era eso en lo absoluto. Uhg, ¿por qué tenía que deshacerse en tantos líos, excusarse tanto?, tampoco es como si algún presente pudiera escucharla. Ese y otros pensamientos llenaban su cabeza mientras exclamaba asombrada lo bueno que era el equipo y lo mucho que progresaba la relación en la cancha de Hinata con Kageyama y que una _aldeana B_ como ella jamás podría brillar de esa manera.

.

A Tsukishima le gustaba pensar que era autosuficiente porque no había personas interesantes con quienes compartir en Karasuno. Fuera del vóleibol, al menos. Sus pasatiempos consistían en escuchar música extraña; leer libros que ya nadie tocaba en la biblioteca; fingir que ignoraba a Yamaguchi; hacer una lista de las razones por las que su hermano no era patético (de hecho seguía siendo una especie de inspiración) mientras respiraba profundo contando hasta diez, y molestar a Kageyama porque... ¿por qué no?

Si le preguntaran sobre su vida amorosa probablemente no respondería en voz alta, pero en su cabeza diría que no se consideraba el más popular, pero tampoco el más relegado. Por ahí un chismoso comentó que la principal razón por la que las chicas no se acercaban demasiado era porque lo consideraban una persona difícil, en especial a la hora de sostener una conversación, además de ese aire imponente y misterioso (y terriblemente petulante según Hinata) que las dejaba, como mínimo, intimidadas. Por supuesto, la noticia no le dio ganas especiales de cortarse las venas.

Sin embargo tuvo unas cuantas confesiones de 'valientes' de su grupo e incluso de alguna chica de curso superior. Era gracioso, se decía, como es que las confesiones típicas se trataban de cartas que comenzaban con un _"Tsukishima-san: sé_ _que no te conozco muy bien..._ _",_ y terminaban con un _"pero la verdad es que me gustas, ¡así que por favor sal conmigo!_ _",_ dejando la marca de unos labios o un pequeño corazón. Parecía como si las féminas buscaran un tutorial sobre frases predeterminadas de confesiones y baladíes; bueno, de todos modos no era de su incumbencia.

.

A Yachi se le ocurrió que tal vez sería buena idea comprar el _Libro de citas para tontos_ que vio el otro día en un estante mientras paseaba por las tiendas, pero roja del bochorno descartó la idea porque era demasiado torpe para eso y el objeto quizá sólo existía para sacar dinero a gente inocente. No quería tener que pensar en artimañas, porque las chicas buenas como ella no procuraban lo suficiente, eran obtusas y dejaban que las cosas sucedieran porque tenían que suceder, ¿quién era ella para presionar y cambiar el rumbo de los acontecimientos?

Bueno, tal vez esa no era la definición de una persona buena sino la de un pelele, zopenco, sí. Debía dejar de pensar de esa manera autodestructiva a la que estaba tan acostumbrada, dejar de zambullirse en lo nefasto y arreglar el tótum revolútum que creaba en su mente por prácticamente cualquier cosa. Debería empezar por cosas pequeñas como decir en voz alta su sabor de helado favorito y quién sabe si en unos años terminaría siendo la primera ministra de Japón; se valía soñar. Aunque se conformaba con conseguir a Tsukishima.

. . .

Las eventualidades del primer año se sucedieron una tras otra: el equipo ganaba cada vez más partidos y su relación con los miembros progresaba al punto en que sólo tartamudeaba en un promedio de casi cinco palabras por conversación, a veces tres. El hecho de la inminente despedida de Kiyoko-san y los demás le producía una especie desazón, había aprendido mucho de cada uno de ellos y ahora ella también progresaba como buena mánager. Además de dejarla con un sinsabor también la dejarían con una enorme responsabilidad.

Si el fulano alto de lentes cuadrados tuviera que opinar sobre su diminuta compañera, contemplaría en el duro trabajo del día a día y el deseo absoluto de alcanzar y, tal vez, superar a Kiyoko-san algún día. Nunca tuvieron una conversación demasiado prolongada como para dejar caer un cumplido, y de todos modos tampoco es que lo haría, los cumplidos no eran lo suyo.

.

Una tarde Yachi sintió que lo que había guardado por tanto tiempo ya no lo podría soportar, era tiempo de expulsarlo, ¿moriría de la vergüenza? Probablemente, pero era mejor que nada. Estaba cansada de ser una aldeana B. Entonces, el día decidió conspirar con ella y darle un empujoncito, y resultó ser que era el turno de Tsukishima de recoger con Yamaguchi los balones luego del entrenamiento y cerrar el gimnasio, y justo Yamaguchi se había excusado con que tenía algo importante que hacer ( _Prometo compensarlo mañana, Tsukki_ ). Y después Tsukishima era el único en el gimnasio. Además de ella por supuesto, que se había quedado adrede.

 _Tsukishima era el único en el gimnasio._

¡Cáspita! ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? ¿Qué le diría?

Tranquila, Yachi, el hecho de que estés con Tsukishima _por pura casualidad_ , _sola_ , en una preciosa tarde dentro de un gimnasio no es nada de otro mundo, n-no es para hiperventilar, es para estar relajada, es como para admirar desde las gradas la belleza de Tsukishima mientras comes palomitas de maíz, no, NO, está bien, no te pongas aún más nerviosa ni enrojezcas con eso, eh, es como para pintarte las uñas y soplarlas con aire presumido, aunque no seas presumida, y nunca te pintes las uñas. De acuerdo, operación abortada.

El pulso de Hitoka solo iba en aumento y luego de unos largos minutos de lucha mental logró de alguna manera mantener la compostura, y Tsukishima solo seguía recogiendo los balones de la misma manera ausente en la que había empezado después de la partida de Yamaguchi.

Bien, era ahora o nunca.

Dio unos pasos lentos hacia el rubio y cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente se detuvo y dio un carraspeo para hacer notar su presencia. Fue débil, no funcionó.

—Tsu-Tsukishima-kun —llamó, esta vez el mencionado salió de su trance dejando de recoger y como estaba de espaldas, volteó.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué haces aquí aún? —cuestionó algo confundido mirando hacia abajo para encontrar su mirada, entonces la más baja recordó a Vegeta y sus insultos de _insecto_ , y se sintió como uno. Suprimió un gritito por el nerviosismo, pero se compuso y recordó que Tsukishima no le daba miedo.

—Yo s-solo quería decirte algo.

—¿Sí? Te escucho —concedió Tsukishima, la rubia respiraba profundo y sólo podía pensar en que ojalá se terminara el día antes de que se convirtiera en una bola granate.

—Esto... es algo que ya pasa desde hace mucho tiempo, a mí... yo... —cerró sus ojos con fuerza y gritó con lo de que le dieron sus pulmones— ¡Me gustas mucho!

Le daba miedo abrir los ojos, pero en algún momento tenía que hacerlo y además debía enfrentar la reacción del que estaba enfrente.

Los abrió y vio que Tsukishima lo miraba sorprendido, realmente asombrado, pero sólo duró una fracción de segundo, se compuso más rápido de lo que le gustaría y lo siguiente que mandó fue una mirada analítica.

—De acuerdo —parló Kei con aire meditabundo luego de segundos demasiado prolongados—. Lo aceptaré —continuó, Yachi no podía creerlo, se pellizcó disimuladamente el hombro y al comprobar que estaba despierta se preparó para sumergirse en su mar de júbilo e inverosimilitud—, si es que logras darme un beso sin que tenga que agacharme— concluyó el de lentes. ¿Eh?

¡¿Eh?!

Se quedó tiesa un completo minuto. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando? ¿Eso es lo que obtenía después de mostrar su parte más sensible? ¿Una barrera de casi cuarenta centímetros?

—¿No puedes hacerlo? —masticó las palabras el más alto con esa expresión presumida y vagamente burlona que no podía evitar exponer— Lo sabía, entonces-

—¡Espera! —exclamó saliendo de su estupor a medias. Su cabeza maquinaba demasiadas opciones y la mayoría de ellas le resultaban obsoletas, ¿y si saltaba? No, ella no contaba con la capacidad de hacer un 'whoom' ni un 'paaaff' con sus piernas: seguían siendo cuarenta centímetros (bueno, treinta y ocho coma seis, pero quién los contaba). Comenzaba a desesperarse y cuando su cerebro le especuló la opción de rendirse, sus ojos captaron algo en una esquina del gimnasio— Por favor, cierra los ojos.

El bloqueador central lanzó una mirada interrogante, pero obedeció quedando erguido en el lugar. ¿Que por qué planteaba algo ridículamente absurdo? No es que quisiera ser cruel, para nada, solo que era divertido probar cómo reaccionaban las personas en situaciones límites. Aunque en la mayor parte de las ocasiones éstas lo decepcionaban.

En lo que para Tsukishima se sintió como una eternidad y media, pero en el mundo real fueron aproximadamente veinticinco segundos, escuchó como algo se arrastraba hacia él y se sintió tentado a abrir los ojos, pero se aguantó.

.

 _Una silla_.

Era pequeña, pero creía que alcanzaba para cumplir su objetivo, Tsukishima seguía erguido con los ojos cerrados y con una expresión aburrida a medias, expectante a medias. Colocó la silla frente a él y... ¿de verdad? ¡Aún no lograba alcanzar por completo su rostro! Pero sí que estaba exponencialmente más cerca a él de lo que alguna vez llegó a soñar. Se puso nerviosa de nuevo al ver los rasgos del chico que siempre había admirado a una distancia prudente, su rostro era armonioso; su nariz, pequeña, y en ella albergaba algunas pecas que según creencia popular solo Yamaguchi ostentaba, sólo que estas pecas eran mucho más sutiles y las podías apreciar únicamente desde esta distancia. Finalmente contempló sus labios, y, cielos, sentía que se desmayaría cuando pensaba en lo que estaba a punto de suceder: ahora era oficialmente una bola granate de ciento cuarenta y nueve centímetros.

 _Eres valiente_ , se dijo, y nunca se volverá (ni la volverán) a llamar aldeana B, porque finalmente había encontrado las agallas para lograr algo que había anhelado con todas sus fuerzas. Con ese último pensamiento se puso en las puntas de sus pies y alcanzó su objetivo.

Al presionar los labios del que tenía enfrente su cerebro dejó de funcionar, pero de nuevo la realidad de los hechos la golpeó de una manera tan cruda que el contacto fue tan efímero, pero aún así una de las cosas más increíbles que le había pasado.

Ya no pudiendo soportar la presión en el pecho y la batalla campal de mariposas en el estómago, saltó de la pequeña silla y corrió tan rápido como sus cortas piernas le permitían, intentando abandonar el lugar.

.

Cuando Tsukishima había sentido la suave presión en los labios realmente no podía creer que Hitoka Yachi se las había ingeniado para llegar hasta él y, la verdad, aquel contacto se le antojó más agradable de lo que esperaba. En el momento en el que sintió que ella se separaba, abrió los ojos, y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando se dio cuenta que la chica ya estaba emprendiendo su huida.

No la detuvo, pero cuando Hitoka ya había desaparecido de su vista suspiró, y con una sonrisa entre afable y entretenida soltó:

—Interesante, _aldeana B_.

Y Yachi aprendería después que ser una no era tan malo.

* * *

 **Dedicado a _La que no debe ser nombrada_.**


End file.
